<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guilty Bloodlines by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698539">Guilty Bloodlines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Inflation, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Size Difference, belly bulge, guilty masterbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Incest, but for once it isn’t Rape. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni/Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guilty Bloodlines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's like, my second month writing, so I’m still bad. :) Anyway, here's some incest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One fateful day in the Yamaoka estate, Rin was wandering around what once used to be her childhood home, since that was all she could do in this nightmarish, horrible realm. When suddenly, she heard a mysterious roar in the distance. Wanting to investigate, she shakily rose up and began to walk towards the noise. </p><p>	While on the way towards the direction of the noise, she began to hear some loud pants and loudly approaching footsteps. Suddenly, a large figure pinned her down, which made her breath get thrown out of her lungs. She quickly looked up towards the figure, and what she saw surprised her. She saw a man, a man larger than she had ever seen before. The man was monstrous and was the size of a mountain. He also had long, flowy white hair, and he could easily kill Rin with just a flick of the wrist.</p><p>	The large man exclaimed, “My name is Kazan, Kazan Yamaoka. Now, state your business. Who are you and where am I?” Rin looked at the man, just shocked at how deep and raspy the man’s voice was, but she guesses it was fitting for the giant frame of the man. Rin noticed the last name of the man, Yamaoka, that was her last name too. Rin brought this up to Kazan, and Kazan looked shocked. This young, broken girl is a part of his bloodline.</p><p>	Once Rin found out that she and Kazan were relatives, she told him just exactly how she came to this realm, and why she looks like this, a broken cut up woman. Once she finished her story, Kazan grew furious. How dare a fellow member of the Yamaokas dishonor the bloodline, he bitterly thought to himself, this is unacceptable. How could his own descendant KILL their own offspring! Kazan’s eyes started to glow a deep, blood red and his breath started to grow heavy with each passing second. Rin grew scared, never seeing such a terrifying sight. The large man roared in anger, but he suddenly felt a slight touch on his arm. The man looked down towards the touch, breath still heavy. </p><p>Rin was attempting to comfort him; worried that if his rage took over, he would hurt her or himself. Rin assured him that everything was fine, for the past is the past, and there is nothing they could do about her father since they are stuck in The Entity’s realm. </p><p>Kazan’s breath started to ease, and his eyes grew dimmer. Slowly calming down, Kazan kneeled down and embraced his relative, cautiously avoiding the shards of glass embedded into his skin. Rin flinched, not accustomed to the pleasant, warm feeling of another’s contact, but she slowly eased into the feeling. Wanting to never have this warm feeling inside of her go away, she embraced him back. </p><p>But now is the present, and Kazan is quietly meditating in the main room of the Yamaoka Estate. Each slow breath he takes makes his large chest rise. He’s been waiting patiently here for the past few minutes, for Rin was called to a trial. </p><p>Kazan knew that she hated participating in trials, for she despises harming the innocent, but she knew she had to in order to protect herself from the Entity’s harsh wrath. But Kazan knew that Rin still had some hate towards her father within her soul, he advised her to channel that energy into the trials so she would not be harmed by the Entity for doing poorly. Ever since he gave Rin the advice, she’s been doing better in the trials, sacrificing each and every survivor. </p><p>But today was different, for when Kazan was meditating, he heard a hoarse, shrill cry. He knew that voice, it was Rin’s. Kazan rushed towards her screech, worried about what would make her cry out so loudly. </p><p>When he faced Rin, he saw her, and she curled up into a ball, sobbing her eyes out. Kazan kneeled down to her level, hurriedly rushed to her aid and asked her what was wrong. Rin looked up to him, still sobbing, and told Kazan that she had done poorly in a trial. Kazan looked at her with shocked eyes, she had never done poorly in a trial after Kazan gave her his advice. Rin continued, crying that this punishment from the entity had been the harshest one she ever received. She told him that the torture she could barely endure seemed to last for decades.</p><p>Wanting to comfort Rin, Kazan wraps his arms around Rin, cautiously avoiding the multiple, large shards of glass. Rin is still sobbing, but she’s much calmer now, leaning into her ancestor’s touch. They stay here for a while, relishing in each other’s touch.</p><p>Rin breaks the moment, sadly looking towards Kazan with tears still streaming down her anguished face, and she asks him to carry her home. Wanting Rin to feel better, he obliges. So, he gently lifts her up into his arms, bridal style, and he takes her to their home, the Yamaoka Estate.</p><p>Once he arrives at their room, Kazan gently lays her down on her futon and covers her with a soft, fluffy blanket. Grateful for the kindness Kazan granted her, she rises up and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek and says, “Thank you, Kazan, for everything.” Kazan is shocked, but smiles, and softly replies, “Anything for you, Rin.” Before Kazan exits the room, he turns back and wishes her a good night. And so, Rin sleeps, needing some time to herself to relax.<br/>
Kazan is now in the main room, attempting to meditate. But all he can think of is the kiss that Rin gave him, the more and more he thinks about it, the more flustered he gets. Just what was that, he thinks to himself, Rin’s never given me a kiss before. And it’s been forever since I was given such affection. He misses that touch, the touch of another human on him. Even though Rin was as cold as death, that kiss felt surprisingly warm. Kazan grunts to himself; no, I can’t be thinking of her like this, she’s my own blood.</p><p>Kazan was so lost in thought that when he looked down, he realized the growing erection he had been sprouting in his pants. Kazan is shocked to see this, and his heart skips a beat. He needs someplace quiet where he can be alone. And so, Kazan leaves the building and finds a nice, quiet area of land just outside. Kazan sits down, feeling guilty that Rin, a member of the great Yamaokas, his own blood, could make him feel this way. And with a shaky breath, he spits in his hand and begins to masturbate. </p><p>Kazan closes his eyes and begins, slowly rubbing his length. He tries to imagine all the men and women he coupled with in the past, but all that comes to is Rin. He grows frustrated and begins to rub harder. He keeps on trying to imagine people other than Rin, but once he finally gets in a rhythm, her face comes up again. He stops, growling in frustration. He looks down at his throbbing need, and with a shaky breath, he embraces this feeling of guilt and begins to rub himself at the thought of Rin, his own ancestor.</p><p>He imagines her, her round bottom, grinding on his lap. He thinks of himself on top of her, slowly thrusting his length inside of her tightness and suckling on her neck. Her delicious moans are like music to his ears, and he roughly rubs at her clitoris, wanting to hear more. He’s now furiously rubbing his length and quietly uttering her name, growing exponentially louder as he nears his climax.</p><p>Kazan is almost shouting Rin’s name now, completely forgetting the fact that she’s only a few rooms over. And with a loud shout of her name, he climaxes, shooting hot, sticky ropes of cum over his hand and stomach. He’s panting, relishing the moment, but he still feels guilty that Rin was the only person he could think about. He looks down at his hand and feels disgusted. </p><p>He wipes his hand on the nearby grass; when suddenly, Rin comes out of the Estate and calls out, “Kazan! Hello. Where are you? I heard you calling me.” Rin looks over and sees him, a wet, sticky mess sitting on the ground. Wide-eyed, she blushes and scrambles out the words, “O-oh, I-I’m sorry. I-I’ll be on my way,” and she quickly rushes back inside. </p><p>Kazan is frozen with fear; he needs to say something to her or apologize at least. He quickly gathers himself and thinks of something to say. Should he apologize, or should he try and break the ice? He figures he should apologize, so he guiltily walks back inside to face Rin. When he enters the building he searches for Rin, and he finds her in the bedroom, her back facing the entrance. Kazan knocks at the entrance, and before he can say anything, Rin interrupts him, still not facing him, saying, “W-why were you saying my name?” But before Kazan could find the proper words, Rin turns around and interrupts him, saying “You know, the reason I did poorly in the trial is that I had something on my mind.” Kazan looks up toward her and blushes. </p><p>“W-what is it,” Kazan questions. Ignoring the question, Rin begins to say, “I was so lonely for the longest time, but then you came, and you made me feel good again, safe again.” Rin pauses, averting her eyes from Kazan’s gaze, “I’ve had some feelings for you for some time now, and I know you are my ancestor, but I can’t stop these feelings. And I may know that our love would be forbidden by the public eye, but we are here, in this realm, together.” Rin slowly begins to move towards her ancestor, eyes now meeting his. Kazan is now moving towards her too, and once they meet Kazan softly caresses her face. Kazan stands up on her toes, leaning up to kiss him, but she still can’t reach, her short stature holding her back. So Kazan leans down, taking her lips into his.</p><p>The kiss was soft, sweet, and needy. After feeling lonely for so long, they both finally have someone to love, each other. The kiss didn’t last long, both needy for more. Kazan begins to undress, his length beginning to throb with need again. Rin goes wide-eyed once she sees the huge member. She looks toward him and tells him that it won’t fit. Kazan seductively whispers in her ear, “We’ll make it fit,” before sucking a mark onto her neck, causing a needy whine to come out of her throat. </p><p>Kazan gently pushes her down on her futon and palms at her heat. Kazan begins to kiss her neck, slowly making his way towards her heat. Once he reaches her heat he begins to expertly lap on her opening, occasionally flicking her clit. She begins to moan, writhing around his tongue, and thrusting up into his mouth. Rin is nearing her climax, but Kazan stops, moving towards her breasts, wanting her on her edge at all times. He begins to lap at her breasts, flicking his tongue on her nipples. He rubs at her breasts, pinching a nipple in his hand, and Rin moans. </p><p>Kazan pulls back and admires the sensitive mess under him. He’s at his full hardness now and asks if she's ready. Rin needily whines, “Y-yes Kazan, p-please fill me! P-please, I want it!” Kazan growls back, “your wish is my command.” Kazan puts his hands on her waist and lines himself up with her entrance, slowly pushing his tip in. They both whine, Kazan due to the tightness, and Rin due to the stretch. Kazan fits his full length in, pausing for Rin to adjust to his size. </p><p>Once Rin nods that she’s ready, Kazan pulls out all the way to his tip and thrusts back inside. Rin moans, full of her ancestor’s large length. Kazan keeps thrusting into the small woman under him, trying to find her sweet spot. He begins to suck at her neck and caress her petite breasts. Wanting to hear more of those delicious moans, Kazan begins to speed up. He finally hits her sweet spot, and it makes her cry out for more. </p><p>But Kazan gets bored of their current position, so he picks her up off of the bedding and sets her in his lap. With Kazan sitting and Rin in his lap, he grabs at her ass and lifts her off his length, only to push her down. Kazan repeats this motion until Rin is a moaning, sensitive mess in his ear. Rin continues her pleas for more, with Kazan hitting her sensitive spot, she nears her climax. She moans to Kazan that she’s close, making Kazan thrust harder and faster. And with another thrust, Rin cums, spilling her juices over Kazan’s length. </p><p>With the sudden tightness of Rin’s orgasm, Kazan cums as well, spilling deep inside of her. His orgasm is almost never-ending, slowly filling her womb with his cum. Both moaning from their climax, they engage in another kiss. Tongues swirling over each-others. Kazan’s cum starts to spill out of her entrance and trickle over his balls with no more room inside of her.</p><p>Kazan finally finishes depositing his seed deep within his newfound lover and ancestor. He pulls out and admires his work. Rin’s nice belly is bloated with his children, she’s panting under him, and her eyes are teary from the pleasure. He pushes her down onto the bedding and pulls her into another deep kiss before embracing each other in their arms. And like that, they fall asleep with Kazan happy that Rin is full of their future legacy, and with Rin finally finding someone to love her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>